honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Fearless (CA-286)
HMS Fearless (CA-286) was a ''Star Knight''-class heavy cruiser of the Royal Manticoran Navy. History The ship was named for the ''Courageous''-class light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless (CL-56)]], carrying its predecessor's battle honors. In 1901 PD, Fearless was under construction at [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]]. Captain Honor Harrington took command of the vessel at that time. (HH1) Between 1901 PD and 1903 PD, Fearless was sent on anti-piracy patrol in the Silesian Confederacy. During this time, she took down a pirate squadron and rescued a passenger liner. In 1903 PD, Fearless arrived at [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] for a refit, needing a new Beta Fourteen node and some work on graser mount Number Five.The Beta Fourteen node has been a headache since the ship's acceptance trials. The Fearless was sent to escort a convoy to the Casca System. Admiral of the Green Raoul Courvosier and his diplomatic team were given a ride to the Yeltsin's Star System for a diplomatic meeting. Once at Yeltsin's Star, Fearless and [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] stopped at the system to help protect it against piracy. Fearless accompanied [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] and [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] to the Casca System, instead of staying at Grayson to show the flag. After hearing of Ensign Carolyn Wolcott's harassment at the hands of the Grayson citizens, Captain Harrington ordered a full investigation of the ship's crew to see if there was any other incidents. The Fearless, Apollo and Troubadour were returning to the Yeltsin's Star System when they were intercepted by a trio of unknown light attack craft. These LACs fired their missiles at the RMN vessels, so Fearless performed a Zulu-Two maneuvre to evade the incoming fire. Troubadour was damaged, while Fearless and Apollo finished off the rest of the incoming missiles. Fearless then destroyed the three LACs and lent aid to the damaged Troubadour afterwards. The ships then went on to Grayson. Battle of Blackbird During the beginning of the Battle of Blackbird, Fearless flew in a wedge formation with Apollo and Troubadour occupying the middle, while the GSN vessels were at the edges of the formation. Fearless took on the long-range incoming missiles. A computer malfunction in Point Defense Three let one of the incoming missiles get through the defenses, causing direct hits on Laser Two and Magazine Four, with heavy casualties in Laser Two. Laser Nine was also destroyed. Fearless then returned fire, destroying [[MNS Solomon|MNS Solomon]], and crippling [[PNS Breslau|MNS Principality]] with the help of Apollo. Captain Harrington then hailed the Principality, demanding the ship's surrender. Fearless had low casualties and only lost long-range gravitics. Fearless took the captured Masadan officers on board, then went on to launch missiles and attack Blackbird Base to cover the Marines' assault. The most seriously wounded officers and crew members on Fearless was transferred to Apollo so that they could be taken back to Manticore. Repair teams were able to get Laser Four back into operation, but they had trouble with the fire control systems. (HH2) Second Yeltsin Some time later, [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] under the command of Sword of the Faithful Matthew Simonds set a course for Grayson in order to launch a mass bombardment of the planet. The Fearless and the Troubadour engaged the Masadan cruiser in what would later become known as the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star. During the engagement, the Fearless performed a Yankee-Three to evade incoming missiles. The Fearless initiated Plan Delta in hopes of taking down a majority of the Thunder of God missiles. Ensign Carolyn Wolcott was able to stop every incoming missile at the Fearless. While the Thunder of God focused on the Troubadour, the Fearless inflicted severe damage on the enemy vessel. The Fearless went on the offensive after the destruction of the Troubadour leading with an Hotel-Eight. The Fearless was heavily damaged in especially in the impeller ring, Frame 312, and the communications department with no survivors. Lt Commander Cardones fired nine missiles at the Thunder of God using the vessel's ECM drones as beacons. One of the missiles was equipped with a nuclear warhead, which was able to get through and forced the Thunder of God to retreat. The Fearless was too damaged to finish off the Thunder of God and watched the enemy vessel leave. After the battle, Fearless returned to Manticore with the surviving Manticoran personnel for repairs. (HH2) Known Crewmembers Naval Officers * Captain Honor Harrington - Commanding Officer * Lieutenant Commander Andreas Venizelos - Executive Officer * Lieutenant Commander Stephen DuMorne - Second Officer * Lieutenant Commander James Higgins - Chief Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Senior Grade Rafael Cardones - Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Allgood - Senior Assistant Chief Engineer, Damage Control Specialist * Lieutenant Joyce Metzinger - Communications Officer * Lieutenant Wisner - Rotated off the vessel at HMSS Vulcan * Lieutenant Fritz Montoya - Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant Harris - Assistant Tactical Officer * Ensign Carolyn Wolcott - Junior Tactical Officer Marine Officers * Major Tomas Ramirez - CO of Marine Detachment * Captain Susan Hibson - CO of a Marine Company * Lieutenant Hughes Naval Enlisted * Chief Petty Officer Killian - Helmsman * Chief Steward's Mate James MacGuiness - Personal Attendant to Captain Harrington Marine Enlisted * Sergeant Major Iris Babcock - Senior Noncom * Sergeant Henry * Sergeant Talon - Able Company * Corporal Liggit - Able Company * Private Montgomery References Fearless, HMS Fearless, HMS Fearless, HMS Fearless, HMS